drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Ramai Garbahim
Character Name: Ramai Garbahim Place of Birth/Raising: Saldaea Age: 20 Description: Physical Description: Of middling height and weight, Ramai stands at around 5'8" and weighs at 186lb. A hawkish nose stands prominent over his features, foreshadowing his dark brown eyes. He has black hair cut short, raggedly thrown over his head, as if he just woke up from a bad night’s sleep. A thin moustache covers his upper lip. = Character History = Born to a seemingly normal family, in a quite normal borderland town. Raised strictly, taught the sword. But unlike the other residents of his town he was taught more than that alone; he was taught the ways of a Darkfriend. As soon as he was old enough to hold a sword, his family taught him of the Great Lord, and of the failings of the Light. The glory that awaited him at the end of the long path he would walk to free the Great Lord and the possibilities of immortality. Fed into him, it stirred his greed and hunger to serve and gain the ultimate reward, as it had to many before him. Ramai had no contact with other Darkfriends but his parents. Except for a scarred man who visited him once a month under the protection of night . He gave the orders, he collected the recent information and all urgent reports. He had the control over Ramai's family. Unfortunately, whispers sprung up around the town about their doings. Neighbors caught wind of the man. They labeled his family fiends and Darkfriends, hurling stones at them if whenever they were spotted on the streets. Not once did he have to fight for his life. But his family was fanatical and so it did not deter them. One dark night, as they all laid in their beds, the townspeople connived and plotted to drag the evil ones to the fortress of light and be rid of them or kill them themselves and give their remains to the Trollocs. All sorts of gruesome plans sprung up, but they went with the first. Knocked unconscious, the house raided and burnt to the ground, nothing but ashes remained as they were bound and gagged. Dragged to far Amadicia, they were given over to the Hand. Skin was torn, blood spilt, bones broken as they were tortured for information. Not one of the three cracked through the most breaking of trials. As he looked at his parents, he saw them for what they now were. They were worthless to the Great Lord, hideous sacks of pulp and blood was all that remained. Leeching what life they could. He did not want to become them so he confessed for them. He told the Hand of their dark exploits, that he fearfully hid from in his room hoping he was never forced to join them. They were hung but he felt no remorse. He could serve the Dark Lord better than a corpse could. Since his parents were the only Darkfriends he knew he had to seek out the scarred man after he was finally released into freedom. Once he found him, he told him of the deed he had done, and awaited new orders in a safe house. Weeks passed before they arrived... He was to return to Amadicia, to join and infiltrate the Children of the Light... "To seek forgiveness from the Light for his parent's dark deeds". Category:Biographies Category:Children of the Light Bios